The present technique relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of driving the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic system. In particular, the present technique relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of driving the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic system, which has enabled reduction in power consumption.
To date, in CMOS image sensors, a column AD method, in which an ADC (AD converter) is disposed for each pixel column, and the ADCs are operated in parallel so that reading speed is increased, has been familiar. Also, in a CMOS image sensor of the column AD method, a technique of sharing ADCs by a plurality of pixel columns has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-93653).
On the other hand, in recent years, mobile electronic systems provided with a camera, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, and so on, have become widespread.